


Not The Blues

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Chocolate, Community: 100_women, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, not summarised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100 women, prompt used was blue.
> 
> No spoilers.
> 
> Inspired by opening a bag of sweets and seeing far too many yellow ones.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Alex had spent the last ten minutes removing and silently counting the offending colour from her pouch of M&Ms, she pulled a face as the one she didn’t like started to outnumber the others that were lined up in order on her desk. “I should complain,” she muttered unhappily to herself.

Entering the office, Olivia asked, “Complain about what?”

“My M&Ms, there are too many blue ones.”

“I don’t like the orange ones,” Olivia said, taking a couple of pieces of the offending confectionery, popping them in her mouth.

“Hey! Save me some,” Alex said when Olivia took another handful.


End file.
